Dorathion Breezewhisper
Appearance Dorathion is a tall Kaldorei, antlers protruding from his forehead while feathers line the back of his arms. His hair is a verdant green, almost matching the colour of moss. His face is covered in a very dense beard, most likely hasn't been washed since he grew it. His eyes glow a steady amber, showing druidic potential. On his back rests his stave, Ursol's Vengeance, a tuft of fur lining the upper half of the staff while a paw seems to be woven into the very wood itself, both wood and fur. Biography Pre-Shattering Dorathion was a Highborne magi before the War of the Ancients, however he was not very skilled in the ways of the arcane. Simply something about the art never clicked in his head. He had one child, who's name is lost to history. During his training, he was gifted with a simple stave named 'vengeance'. He lived a rather peaceful life, always trying to better himself. The War of the Ancients When Queen Azshara summoned the burning legion to their world, Dorathion saw what she was attempting. While the demons slowly gathered in the palace, Dorathion while on an errand for his teacher, fled to seek out whoever would listen. Luckily for the future Archdruid, he found similar minds within the Kaldorei resistance. Although, the majority of them believed that the queen was simply a tool of her Highborne. Throughout the war, Dorathion would observe the first mortal druid Malfurion Stormrage. At any opportunity, he would attempt to replicate his spellwork...however curious it was to him. He caught on almost immediately, and in the quiet times between battles, he along with many other Kaldorei would begin to learn the craft of druidism from either Malfurion, or Cenarius himself. As the battles got more and more costly, the ancient demigods were called to fight for their world by Cenarius. The Demigods were incredibly powerful allies, but even they couldn't stand against the might of the burning legion. One by one, they would be overwhelmed by the demons. Throughout the rest of the war, the Kaldorei resistance began winning more and more ground against the legion, eventually pushing to the palace itself. There, while the dragons and Kaldorei fought against the legion, Malfurion, Tyrande, and, Illidan infiltrated the palace and were able to reverse the polarity of the portal, pulling all the demons back to their foul realm...but saddly, this took the well of eternity with it. And thus came the shattering, which split the world of Kalimdor into the continents we know them as today. At the end of the War, most if not all of his Highbourne bretheren were banished across the sea for their refusal to give up arcane magic. Dorathion however, gladdly gave it up and took up druidism. His son went with Dath'remar Sunstrider and the rest of the Highbourne. Post Shattering - The Awakening of the Druids. Along with the other druids at the time, he slept in the emerald dream for thousands of years. Honing his craft within it's seemingly endless horizons. Once the druids were awakened, he was called back to the world. He fought for his people once more, and discovered that his body had become more animal like since his slumber. His forehead was now adorned with antlers like that of a stag, while his hands and feet were more clawed like that of a panther. Additionally, several feathers had sprouted along his arms. Service History Served War of the Ancients Battle of Mount Hyjal War of the Shifting Sands Opening of the Dark Portal The Return of the Lich King Neltharion's Cataclysm The Pandaria Campaign The Draenor Campaign Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Druids Category:Archdruids